


Important Details About The Main Characters of The Manga Novel

by Hae_Min



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acute Trauma, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Trauma, witnessing suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hae_Min/pseuds/Hae_Min
Summary: This is basically the important deets about the main characters of a manga-novel thing I'm writing.
Kudos: 1





	1. Abandoned Prince- Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorde_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorde_Tea/gifts).



Abandoned Prince Sirius. Now Archduke Sirius Taran.  
History  
He had been imprisoned by his own father at the tender age of 7, a year after Matthew (FL) was born.  
Only a year before, his mother and little sister were accused of crimes they didn’t commit by the King’s concubine then she framed them with help from her family, the house of Miller.  
A year after their imprisonment they decided to commit suicide, the young Sirius who was on his way to see them made it in time to watch them fall from the heights of the tower to their death. Young Sirius was traumatized, not even 2 months later, the concubine took the place of queen.  
Even at this tender age Sirius tried to find out about who framed his mother and when he was almost close to finding out he was thrown into a prison tower by his ‘step mother’ and abandoned and his older half-brother- Maliek took his place as crown prince. He was released upon his coming of age 7 years ago when she was only 11 and had just began to learn sword. Upon his release at 18 he was hoist into a 5 year war, upon his return he was granted the title Archduke which he’d held for a year now and the last name Taran, and due to his work in the war had come to be known as the ‘White Reaper of the Battlefield’. He’d made quite the name for himself and due to the vicious rumor that ensued due to his half-brother spreading them and his cruel nature, now he came to be feared by all men, even the mere mention of the title archduke had people screaming and fleeing.


	2. Dark Knight- Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the trauma the female lead suffered as a kid.

## Matthew Reid. Eldest granddaughter of the Great Reid family.

### History- Trauma

An incident occurred when she was young which aided in her wanting to master the sword, she was sexually assaulted when she was 13, she was kidnapped by a child trafficking ring and they sexually assaulted and almost raped her. She managed to avoid it barely and escaped only because her brothers quickly noticed her absence and because of their attachment to her told Ramone and they went in search of her and quickly found her. The man that was over her was in the process of ripping through her trousers with a knife.  
Ramone wasted no time and ran the man right through his heart further traumatizing her. It was then and there he had made them promise not to kill as nothing good ever came from it. Leo was so disgusted with them he went on a rampage. Slaughtering and castrating them when he found there was even other groups of grown ass men trying to deflower his big sister and men that had pleasured themselves using his big sister. He castrated every last one of them, it was only because the Imperial guards held him down that they’d managed to stop him from torturing them to death. She’d been this way ever since, be it male or female as long as someone she didn’t know touched her this was the result.  
Leo is the only one of the 3 sword wielding siblings that has ever killed. The body count is 10 and the amount castrated comes to 21.

_Exactly What Happened_

**THIS IS VERY DISTURBING. WARNING. VERY DISTURBING.**

A gang of men attacked and subdued her using drug while she was on her way home from a day of selling produce. They brought her onto a ship and while she was unconscious the ripped off her shirt and started to abuse her body. Rubbing their members on her nipples and in between her breasts and poking her with it until she woke up to find members all around her and that her chest is exposed. She tries to fight but they inject her with a drug and start rubbing their filthy members in her face and tried to push them into her mouth while trying to get her pants off but she fought and they weren’t able to do anything until the drug kicked in paralyzing her. They tied her arms and used her upper body as a plaything as her pants were firm and they couldn’t take it off. They came all over her and another set took their place and just as the guy who was ‘in charge’ of the lower half started cutting through her pants with a knife Ramone and the her brothers bust in.  
They were horrified with what they saw and went on a rampage. Matthew lost consciousness and they got her home. Her father was horrified. Completely horrified. He tended to his daughter and upon her waking up they were greeted with screaming, trembling and crying and nothing could soothe her and then she went blank. She became numb and appeared unaffected, that is until she had washed herself until she bleed, luckily they stopped her before she was scarred. Then came the vomiting and nausea.  
Her father couldn’t bear to see her like that and made use of his secret identity as the son of the Reid family and got her a female psychiatrist. Leaving the house to them and taking the rest of them away to another place so she could recover and to prevent vicarious trauma. She went through therapy for 4 whole months. She never made a full recovery but the woman had done all she could.  
Even after all the therapy she was reluctant to approach males again and only the mere thought of being touched cause panic attacks even so her family returned, she was stand-offish with her brother and father for a year until she could communicate and approach them as how she used to before. Even so the night terrors, insomnia, flashbacks, tension headaches continued and she suffered from somatoform disorders, nausea and vomiting if touched by anyone outside her family male or female. In an effort to help her, her brain repressed the memories and she keeps stuffed animals, blankets and such things as comfort object and can only feel safe when she’s with her brothers.  
None of them knows exactly what happened because she refused to talk about it, to this day. The men who were involved where sent to the lowest levels of prison only next to hell and Matthew hasn’t spoken a word about it.  
The men were only given 10 years in prison because they were working under the Marquis Miller who reduced the sentence by a whole 40 years. Her father had to settle for this because he didn’t want her case to be exposed or who he was hiding from to find him. He regretted it to his last breathe because he wanted to avenge his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished but...

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished.


End file.
